Unplanned
by anonstalker
Summary: Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang pada kehidupannya. Tidak terencana memang, tapi mungkin ini direncanakan oleh Tuhan. chanbaek/baekyeol
1. meeting

**A/n:** heeeii saya bikin FF lagi disini #dilemparin batu, saya kira cuman bakal nge-spam satu FF doang eh malah nambah, multi chapter lagi, tumben banget biasanya one shoot terus-_-  
Terimakasih ya yang sudah membaca dan mereview FF gj saya sebelumnya, sampai ada yang meminta sekuelnya ;A; #terharu  
tapi nggak tau sih saya bakal bikin atau nggak #evilsmile bareng kyu#ditampar.

Yah happy read ;)

.

**Disclaimer: **Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, serta keluarganya, juga EXOtic

**Cast: **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other

**Warning: **ooc seperti biasa, bahasa yang apa adanya, yaoi kali teuing tapi bukan hombreng, don't like don't read, dari pada mencret

**PG-15**

.

.

Pandanganku mulai kabur setelah dipukuli untuk yang kepuluhan kalinya. Bau darah yang kubenci mulai tercium, membuatku jadi tambah lemas dan tanpa sadar pingsan. Entah sejak kapan aku sudah berbaring di rumah sakit, aku benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah pingsan. Apakah orang-orang yang memukuliku ditangkap atau melarikan diri dan mengambil barang-barangku? Ah, masa bodoh, paling tidak nyawaku masih selamat.

Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi, tapi sebelum aku pingsan aku merasa para preman yang menyerangku berteriak lalu berlari kabur. Apakah mereka ditemukan oleh polisi? Aku hanya mengingat seseorang mendekatiku, mengusap pipiku dengan lembut sambil tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang hangat perlaha-lahan membuatku tenang, lalu bibirnya pun bergerak dan mengatakan,

"Tenang kau akan baik-baik saja."

Setelah itu pun aku pingsan.

.

Sudah sebulan sejak kejadian itu.

Setiap kali aku melewati tempat aku diserang, aku pasti mengingat kejadian tak menyenangkan itu. Ya, kejadian dimana aku diserang oleh beberapa preman karena aku tak ingin memberikan mereka uang, dan membuatku berakhir di rumah sakit.

Juga tempat yang menemukanku dengan si 'senyum-manis' itu.

Mungkin aku memang aneh, aku tidak bisa melupakan orang yang menolongku itu. Dengan pandangan yang kabur, aku tidak tahu persis seperti apa wajahnya, yang kuingat hanya senyumannya. Dia bukan salah seorang polisi, dia kelihatannya seumuran denganku, atau paling tidak tidak berbeda jauh dengan umurku.

Saat aku tersadar, hanya ada _Eomma _dan _Appa_, juga beberapa temanku. Aku yakin orang yang menolongku bukan salah satu diantara mereka, mereka juga baru tahu aku terluka setelah ada pemberitahuan dari rumah sakit. Aku menanyakan pada pihak rumah sakit siapakah orang yang menolongku, tapi pihak rumah sakit bilang aku ditemukan oleh beberapa orang setelah mendengar suatu keributan yang dibuat preman-preman itu.

Aku hanya bisa menyakini bahwa si 'senyum-manis' itu ada di salah satu orang-orang yang melihatku terluka. Walaupun aku tidak ingat wajah persisnya, senyumannya masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

Senyuman yang telah membuatku lupa akan segala hal.

"Chanyeol-_hyung_, _Gwaenchana_?"

Lamunanku terbuyar saat Jongin—atau biasa dipanggil Kai—memanggil sambil menatapku dengan cemas.

Aku baru ingat kalau sekarang aku sedang latihan koreografi. Aku adalah salah satu_ trainee_ di suatu agensi dunia hiburan. Setelah kejadian aku dihajar preman, keadaanku jadi tidak terlalu fit, walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah baikan.

Aku tersenyum pada _namja_ yang lebih muda 2 tahun dariku itu, "Tidak apa-apa Jongin, hanya sedikit pusing."

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan kembali bergabung dengan _trainee_ lainnya dan mulai latihan lagi. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang lebih cepat lelah, huh, kalau begini terus aku tidak akan cepat-cepat berkembang, aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat memulai debutku, bisa sukses seperti para _sunbae_ku, hah, aku bosan harus_ stuck_ menjadi seorang _trainee_, sudah lagi _training_ yang diberikan selalu menguras tenaga. Lama kelamaan aku jadi merasa malas.

Aku melihat _trainee_ yang lain sedang bersantai dan mengobrol bersama, ini masih waktu istirahat, tidak ada pelatih yang mengamati.

Oke, terserah kalian ingin mengatakanku apa, aku memang tipe anak yang bandel. Aku diam-diam pergi dari ruangan, toh tidak ada juga yang menyadariku pergi. Aku segera mengambil jaketku, cepat-cepat keluar secara diam-diam dari gedung tempat _training_ku itu. Ini bukan pertama kalianya aku kabur saat _training_, biar sajalah, aku sedang tidak mood hari ini.

Aku pulang dengan menggunakan kereta. Disana hanya ada beberapa orang saja, masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Saat mencari tempat duduk, aku melihat seorang _namja_ yang duduk sendirian dengan pandangan kosong, sepertinya sedang melamun atau apalah. Aku pun duduk disebelahnya, sedikit-sedikit meliriknya sekedar penasaran dengan wajahnya.

Sepertinya dia merasakan kalau aku meliriknya, dia pun berbalik dan menanyakan dengan wajah datar, "Ada apa?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa," aku dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaannya lalu memalingkan wajahku. _Aish_, wajah _namja_ tadi imut juga, ah apa yang kupikirkan sih?

Lalu setelah memalingkan wajahku, aku melihat _yeoja_ yang duduk di depanku memandangku aneh, seakan-akan aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Aku mengangkat saru alisku untuk menunjukan kalau aku bingung dengan pandangannya, dia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah juga.

"Dipandangi oleh orang asing itu tidak enak 'kan?" tiba-tiba _namja_ di sebelahku itu angkat bicara sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Hei, aku 'kan tidak bermaksud untuk memandangmu, aku hanya melirikmu, antara memandang dan melirik 'kan beda," entah kenapa aku malah berusaha untuk membela diriku, padahal biasanya aku selalu cuek di hadapan orang asing.

"Hm, main lirik-lirikan? Dasar _pervert_..." sepertinya _namja_ ini keras kepala sekali, tidak mau kalah dari tadi.

"Siapa yang _pervert_!" aku mengeraskan suaraku kali ini, hal itu membuat penumpang lain melirikku aneh. Pipiku spontan berubah menjadi merah, siapa yang tidak malu mengatakan hal yang tidak baik sambil berteriak, ukh.

Si _namja_ keras kepala di sebelahku kelihatan menahan senyumnya, sepertinya dia ingin mentertawakanku puas karena aku sekarang diperhatikan oleh para penumpang lain. Sialan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kereta pun berhenti di wilayah yang kutuju. Aku pun berdiri dari kursi, diikuti si namja tadi. Aku membalik melihatnya, "Mau mengikutiku?" tanyaku iseng.

"Cih, geer, rumahku di daerah sini juga,_ pervert_," jawabnya judes seperti biasa.

"Behenti memanggilku_ pervert_! Aku punya nama sendiri," protesku padanya.

"Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sedikit lebih ramah dari pada yang tadi.

"Park Chanyeol, kamu sendiri?"

"Byun Baekhyun _imnida_."

.

Aku berjalan lunglai menuju kamarku. Kujatuhkan tubuhku dengan kasar ke kasurku yang empuk. Huh, hari yang melelahkan.

Aku pun melirik jam dinding, maish jam 5 sore, training maish berlanjut sampai jam 6. Yah biar sajalah, besok aku dihukum pun aku tidak peduli, aku sudah biasa dimarahi terus.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan_ namja_ judes yang kutemui di kereta bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Ternyata dia tidak sejudes yang dikira, dia ramah juga setelah aku mengobrol dengannya walau hanya sebentar. Dia pun kelihatannya manis dan imut... Ah apa yang kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol? Mengingatnya membuat bibirku melengkung keatas, membuatku melupakan bahwa betapa lelahnya aku hari ini.

Byun Baekhyun ya?

Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?

Ya, kuharap.

.

"Ya Park Chanyeol!" aku mendengar suara yang berteriak memanggilku, kubalikan badanku untuk mengetahui dari mana asalnya suara itu. Ternyata dia, Byun Baekhyun.

Aku tidak menyangka aku akan bertemu dengannya semudah ini, padahal baru saja kemarin kita bertemu secara kebetulan. Dia berlari kearahku lalu tersenyum. Sial, kenapa senyumnya bisa semanis itu?

"Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi," katanya padaku.

"Eh iya... kebetulan ya?" kataku sambil tersenyum garing.

"Apanya yang kebetulan, mungkin karena rumah kita dekat... Jadi menemukanmu juga mudah," ucapnya.

"Sama saja dengan kebetulan, toh kita baru saja berkenalan kemarin."

"Iya, iya terserah..." katanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, "omong-omong, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya masih sambil berjalan bersebelahan denganku.

"Ke tempat _training_ku," jawabku singkat.

"Kau seorang_ trainee_? Wow, aku juga ingin menjadi _trainee_... Tapi tidak bisa."

"Kenapa memangnya? Orang tuamu tidak mengizinkan?" tanyaku.

"Bukan... ya ada alasan lain deh," katanya dengan wajah yang tidak nyaman seperti tidak ingin membahas masalah itu.

Aku pun hanya mengangguk, lebih baik aku cari topik lain saja, "Kalau begitu, kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu, aku sedang bosan jadi berkeliling saja..." jawabnya. Aku pun terpikir hal nakal setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu..." aku pun mulai angkat bicara, "mau jalan-jalan denganku saja?"

Dia membelalakan matanya kaget, "Tapi kamu harus _training_ 'kan?"

"Biar saja, bolos sekali ini tidak apa-apa," jawabku bohong, padahal aku sudah bolos beratus-ratus kali.

"Tapi—Hei!" Baekhyun berteriak kaget saat aku menarik tangannya dan mulai berlari entah pergi kemana.

.

Tidak disadari aku dan Baekhyun pun pergi ke taman bermain, sungguh tidak direncanakan. Baekhyun memprotes padaku kenapa kita harus pergi ke taman bermain, tapi aku membuatnya tutup mulut dengan bilang aku saja yang bayar, dia pun akhirnya diam, dasar.

Ini memang aneh, kejadian yang sangat tidak direncanakan itu seperti kencan dadakan saja. Hah, kenapa pula aku berpikir ini adalah sebuah kencan dadakan? Padahal aku dan Baekhyun baru bertemu kemarin.

"Ne, Chanyeol, aku mau ke toilet dulu ya..." katanya.

"Iya, aku menunggu disini dulu ya," kataku sambil tersenyum, dia pun pergi menuju toilet.

Aku menunggunya sambil duduk di bangku taman yang terdekat. Sambil menunggu aku menyalakan iPod untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Saat aku menikmati musik tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang, kukira itu Baekhyun, ternyata ada seorang _yeoja_ dan beberapa temannya. Kelihatannya para _yeoja _itu lebih tua dariku.

"Hei, kau sendiri saja? Gayamu keren ya," ucap salah satu_ yeoja_.

Aku berusaha untuk menyingkir dengan halus, aku pun segera berdiri dari bangku, "Maaf, aku tidak sendirian, aku bersama seseorang."

"Yah, bawa pacarnya," keluh_ yaejo _yang lain.

"Bu... Bukan pacar sih," entah kenapa aku malah mengelak kalau aku tidak bersama pacar, padahal kalau aku bilang begitu mereka makin ingin saja mengajakku pergi bersama.

"Oh, berarti bersama temanmu dong, yasudah bareng kita saja, temanmu juga tidak akan keberatan 'kan, tapi kalau temanmu keren juga sih—"

"Chanyeol!" perkataan sang _yeoja_ terpotong saat aku mendengar suara Baekhyun yang memanggilku, aku merasa tertolong, cepat-cepat aku pergi dan minta maaf.

"Maaf, temanku sepertinya sudah menunggu, _mianhae_," ucapku lalu pergi menuju Baekhyun. Baekhyun kesal memprotesku ingin asik-asikan dengan para_ yeoja_ dan meninggalkannya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan meminta maaf.

Pelan-pelan kudengar para _yeoja_ itu berbicara, "Ganteng-ganteng aneh ya."

Aku tidak menanggapinya, terserah saja mereka ingin menganggapku aneh atau apalah, aku juga tidak peduli, terserah aku ingin pergi dengan siapa.

"Bicara dengan siapa lagi dia?" ujar _yeoja_ lainnya. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti yang diucapkannya, tapi aku ingin berteriak dan bilang, "Aku berbicara dengan Byun Baekhyun! Namja termanis yang pernah ketemui!"

Tunggu apa yang kupikirkan?

Kenapa makin lama makin aneh saja?

Tapi pikiranku langsung terhenti setelah Baekhyun menggenggam tanganku, "Cueki saja mereka..." ucapnya tenang.

Aku merasa nyaman.

.

Kami sudah berkeliling ke banyak wahana bermain, Baekhyun ingin sekali mencoba banyak wahana, dari permainan yang biasa saja sampai yang ekstrem. Aku pun sudah lelah sehingga beristirahat di salah satu bangku taman, Baekhyun yang masih bersemangat bilang ingin berkeliling dulu.

Aku pun duduk di bangku sendirian lagi, berharap tidak ada orang seperti _yeoja-yeoja_ tadi yang mengajakku pergi. Baru saja mengaharpkan itu, sudah ada yang menyapaku lagi, tapi aku mengenal suaranya, "Chanyeol-_hyung_?"

Aku melihat kearah orang yang memanggilku. Ternyata itu Sehun, salah satu _dongsaeng_ku, dia juga _trainee_ di perusahaan yang sama denganku.

"Sehun-ah, kamu sedang apa disini?" tanyaku padanya.

"Eh itu..." mukanya mulai merona, aku bisa langsung menebak kalau dia sedang kencan dengan Luhan-_hyung_, salah satu _trainee_ juga, dan pacar bocah itu.

"Oh, kau bolos untuk kencan dengan Luhan-_hyung_ ya?" kataku menggodanya dan sepertinya tepat sasaran, padahal aku sendiri melakukan hal yang tidak berbeda jauh dengannya.

"Dimana Luhan-_hyung_?" tanyaku baru menyadari Sehun hanya sendiri.

"Dia pergi ke toilet._ Hyung_ sendirian saja?"

"Tidak, aku bersama _teman_," jawabku, menekankan kata teman, yang entah kenapa aku enggan memanggil Baekhyun seorang teman, padahal dia memang jelas-jelas hanya temanku, tidak lebih.

"Tapi dari tadi aku melihat _Hyung_ sendirian saja," katanya.

"Kamu melihatku mungkin memang saat aku sedang sendirian saja," aku membalas perkataan Sehun, memangnya dia pikir aku kalah darinya? Aku juga sedang _kencan_. Huh, lagi-lagi aku seenaknya bilang kencan.

Aku melihat Baekhyun mulai mendekati tempatku, dia kelihatannya kaget melihat aku bersama dengan _namja_ lain. Aku pun buru-buru pamitan pada Sehun dan mendekati Baekhyun, takutnya dia salah paham padaku.

"Tadi itu bukan siapa-siapa kok, dia hanya _dongsaeng_ku di tempat _training_, dia juga sedang kencan dengan pacarnya," entah kenapa aku kelihatan panik, padahal untuk apa aku merasa panik di hadapan Baekhyun, padahal dia sendiri juga biasa saja.

"Kenapa panik Chanyeol? Aku biasa saja kok, hahaha," dia mulai tertawa. Manis sekali, benar-benar manis. Behentilah berpikir begitu Park Chanyeol.

"Ehh, aku lapar, ayo kita beli es krim," ujarku , aku berharap mukaku tidak merona. Aku pergi menuju kios es krim.

"Aku ingin yang coklat, kalau kamu _Baekkie_?" ukh, sejak kapan memanggilnya Baekkie? Entah hanya penglihatanku saja tapi pipinya merona sedikit.

"Aku suka stroberi tapi... tidak usah deh," katanya ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa? Aku traktir kok!"

"Tidak usah!"

"Maaf, anda mau pesan apa?" tiba-tiba si penjual es krim menanyakanku dengan memandangku agak aneh. Aku bingung kenapa dia memangdangku seperti itu? Aku hanya bicara biasa saja dengan Baekhyun dan tidak ada antrian lagi. Huh, apa memang kelakuanku itu menyebalkan ya di mata orang lain?

"Aku pesan coklat dan stroberi," pesanku.

"Ingin makan dua?" canda si penjual.

"Tidak, yang stroberi buatnya," kataku sambil menunjukan Baekhyun yang di sebelahku, sedangkan Baekhyun cepat-cepat menurunkan tanganku. Entah kenapa dia kelihatannya tidak suka aku menunujuk-nunjuk dirinya.

"Ahh, iya... terserah," kata si penjual ragu-ragu, lalu memberikanku dua es krim rasa coklat dan stroberi.

"Ini Baekkie," kataku menyerahkan es krim rasa stroberi itu.

"Tidak usah ah! Kamu pemaksa banget sih!" ujarnya ngotot.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku mendekatkan es krim itu kearah mulut Baekhyun. Es krim itu pun mengenai bibir Baekhyun, dengan cepat Bakhyun menjilat es krim itu.

"Enak 'kan? Nih," kataku memberikan es krim stroberi itu padanya.

Dia hanya terdiam, pipinya mulai merona, membuat wajahnya yang manis menjadi lebih manis, bahkan lebih manis dari es krim stroberi itu.

"_Gomawo_," katanya sambil tersenyum lagi.

Aku sudah berkali-kali melihat senyumannya. Senyuman itu lama-lama membuat ingatanku perlahan-lahan kembali. Senyuman yang kurindukan itu...

"Kau orang yang menyelamatkanku 'kan?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Dia kelihatannya kaget dengan omonganku.

"Eh?"

Tik tik...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tetesan air berjatuhan dari langit. Hujan. Memang keadaan langit dari tadi siang sudah agak mendung, tapi aku tidak menyangka hujannya akan sederas ini. Kami mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Setelah hujannya reda, Baekhyun meminta untuk cepat pulang. Aku pun setuju dengannya. Saat menuju _flat_ku, kuajak Baekhyun masuk dulu untuk mengganti bajunya yang basah, dia pun masuk ke dalam _flat_ku.

Keadaan pun menjadi hening saat dia sudah selesai mengganti bajunya. Aku menyiapkan teh hangat untuk kami berdua. Di dalam keheningan itu tiba-tiba Baekhyun angkat berbicara, "Itu, memang aku yang menolongmu waktu kau dihajar preman-preman itu."

Aku terkejut dan hampir tersedak saat meminum tehku.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

Dia kelihatannya ragu-ragu untuk menjawab, "Aku... Aku takut—"

Aku menghentikan ucapannya dengan menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku berusaha untuk membuatnya hangat. "Terimakasih, sudah menolongku..." bisikku di telinganya yang mungil itu.

Setelah itu pun aku memandang wajahnya yang lembut itu, wajahnya yang merah membuatku kehilangan kendali. Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah mencium bibirnya. Aku meperdalam ciumanku, membuat ciumanku tidak terlalu agresif agar Baekhyun tetap merasa nyaman. Dia kelihatannya tidak keberatan dengan apa yang kulakukan, bahkan dia mulai membalas ciumanku.

Sudah sekitar setengah menit aku menciumnya, aku pun mendekatkan bibirku ke lehernya, menciumnya dengan lembut, membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

Bibirku terus menjulur sampai kearah telinganya lalu membisikan, "_Saranghaeyo_, Baekkie."

Aku memang konyol. Baru saja aku berkenalan dengannya kemarin sore, aku sudah mengajaknya kencan, menciumnya, dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya memandangku dengan aneh. Dengan tersenyum dia mengatakan, "Kau memang _pervert_."

Setelah itu bibir kami pun bertemu lagi.

.

**END Chanyeol POV**

.

"Luhan-_hyung_," kata Sehun saat sedang berada di kereta bersama Luhan, "tadi aku menyapa Chanyeol-_hyung_."

"Padahal tadi kau yang tidak mau menyapa Chanyeol-ah karena hanya ingin berdua denganku," kata Luhan menggoda Sehun, godaannya berhasil membuat pipi Sehun merona.

"Katanya dia tidak datang sendiri," kata Sehun.

"Ya berarti sedang kencan."

"Tapi tadi kita melihatnya sendirian saja 'kan _Hyung_?"

"Mungkin kita memang melihatnya saat dia sedang sendiri, toh kita tidak melihatnya setiap saat."

"Tapi _Hyung_..." Sehun kelihatan ragu-ragu dengan apa yang ingin dia katakan, "tadi aku melihatnya berbicara sendiri..."

Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Sehun langsung menatapnya dengan bingung, "Hanya perasaanmu saja Sehunnie, Chanyeol itu normal kok."

"Iya mungkin," ucap Sehun sambil menundukan kepalanya. Tapi dia memang merasa tidak salah lihat, Chanyeol memang berbicara sendiri entah dengan siapa.

Dan tiba-tiba datang seorang perokok di dekat author yang sedang mengetik ffnya, sehingga ceritanya ini pun terserang TBC karena jadi perokok pasif(?).

**.**

**A/n:** gimana? Aneh? Nista? Abal? Ini ff yaoi pertamaku, yah full yaoi gitu hehe, maaf ya BaekYeol kunistakan kalian disini padahal yang suka kunistakan itu SHINee espc Jonghyun #eh #dihajar shawol

aku gak pinter bikin adegan ciuman ya, maaf jelek-_-, nggak biasa sih HAHAHA #gaplok

Jadi sebenarnya siapa Baekhyun itu? Hantu? Genderowo? Kuntilanak? Wallahualam bisswab, hanya Tuhan YME yang maha tahu #plak

Apa bersambung aja? Kalau jelek aku hapus deh, emang ini ff apa banget sih kaya wajah authornya wakakak

Chap 1 aja udah panjang gini, ahh di chap 2 diperpendek ah~

Review, kritik , saran sangat dibutuhkan muah muah :-*


	2. gone

**Disclaimer: **Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, serta keluarganya, juga EXOtic

**Cast: **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other

**Warning: **sejak kapan Chanyeol jadi serius dan sejak kapan Baekhyun jadi hantu? Yah namanya juga ff, pasti ooc. Sejak kapan mereka berhenti jadi cowok tulen lalu berubah menjadi maho? Namanya juga ff yaoi, pasti boys love. Makanya Don't like don't read muah #bacot

.

**Chanyeol POV**

.

Aku merasa berat untuk membuka mataku. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku beranjak ke kasur, sepertinya aku kelelahan kemarin lalu tertidur begitu saja. Mengingat kemarin malam, aku langsung teringat Baekhyun, yang benar saja aku bisa melupakannya? Aku melihat ke sekeliling kamarku, segera bangun untuk mengecek setiap sudut _flat_ku, tapi tidak ada keberadaannya. Setelah itu aku melihat bajuku yang kemarin kupinjamkan pada Baekhyun sudah dilipat rapi di atas meja. Aku mengeceknya tapi tidak ada surat atau pesan. Mungkin dia sudah pulang saat aku ketiduran, padahal aku tidak keberatan kalau dia menginap.

Tiba-tiba pipiku terasa memerah, aku benar-benar lupa apa yang telah aku lakukan kemarin malam. Baru saja aku teringat bahwa aku sudah mencium dan menyatakan perasaanku pada Baekhyun. Ahh, apa yang sudah kau lakukan Park Chanyeol? Pasti Baekhyun mengira aku aneh, arrghh... Aku benar-benar harus minta maaf padanya, menyuruhnya untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Bodonya aku tidak sempat menanyakan nomor ponsel juga alamatnya. Katanya dia memang tinggal di wilayah yang sama denganku, mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi secara kebetulan seperti kemarin.

Aku pun mengambil segelas air putih, segera duduk dan meneguknya. Sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan sih? Kenapa aku bisa kehilangan kendali seperti itu? Tapi tidak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku menyukainya. Menyukai Byun Baekhyun. Bagaiman perasaan dirinya padaku? Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi kenapa dia tidak melawan saat kucium?

Apakah dia menyukaiku juga?

Haha, mana mungkin, berhentilah berkhayal Park Chanyeol.

.

Aku mengunci pintu _flat_ku saat akan berangkat menuju tempat training. Ah sialan, pasti aku akan dihukum karena sudah membolos kemarin.

"Ah Chanyeol-_hyung_, selamat pagi," sapa seseorang, ternyata Kyungsoo, _dongsaeng_ku di tempat training yang sama, dia tinggal di sebelah _flat_ku.

"Pagi Kyungsoo-ah," balasku sambil tersenyum.

"_Hyung_ kelihatan pucat, apa masih sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo menampakan wajah khawatirnya seperti seorang ibu, dia memang keibuan—agak aneh memang, karena dia laki-laki, tapi yah karena sifatnya itulah membuat semua orang menyukainya.

"Sakit bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Ya kemarin 'kan _Hyung_ tidak masuk, pasti sakit 'kan?"

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku, "Kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja Kyungsoo-ah!"

Wajah khawatir Kyungsoo pun berubah menjadi sinis, "Kukira _Hyung _benar-benar sakit, ternyata membolos, pasti _Hyung_ istirahat seharian sambil bermalas-malasan di kasur."

"Yah aku memang membolos, tapi aku tidak malas-malasan di kasur, aku jalan bersama—"

"Pacar?" belum selesai berbicara, Kyungsoo sudah memotong seenaknya, wajahnya pun kini tersenyum jahil sambil menatapku, "Sejak kapan _Hyung_ punya pacar?"

Aku mendengus, aku tidak tahu harus menyebut Baekhyun sebagai apa. Teman? Tapi setelah kejadian kemarin rasanya dia sudah kuanggap lebih dari teman. Pacar? Bahkan aku tidak mendengar balasan darinya kalau dia mencintaiku juga! Argh, membingungkan.

"Itu... yah... bagaimana ya? Dia hanya teman sih, tapi kemarin sore aku mengajaknya ke _flat_ku, dan aku... menembaknya," entah kenapa aku memberi tahu Kyungsoo soal hal yang terjadi kemarin, tapi kalau Kyungsoo mungkin bisa dipercaya.

"_Mwo_? Tapi—"

"Tapi apa? Kau tidak percaya?" potongku saat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tidak yakin aku akan melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Bukan begitu... tapi aku melihat kemarin _Hyung_ pulang ke _flat_ _sendirian_ saja..." katanya dengan wajah ragu.

Melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang seperti itu mengingatkanku pada Sehun yang mengucapkan perkataan yang sama saat di taman kemarin, yang mengatakan bahwa aku _sendirian_ saja.

"_Tapi dari tadi aku melihat _Hyung_ sendirian saja."_

"_Bicara dengan siapa lagi dia?"_

"_Ingin makan dua?"_

Tiba-tiba kata-kata ganjal yang diucapkan oleh orang-orang itu mengusik pikiranku, aku bahkan mengingat waktu pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun, seorang _yeoja_ yang menatapku dengan aneh... seolah-olah aku _memang _bicara sendiri... Awalnya aku mengira memang kelakuanku yang aneh sehingga orang-orang menatapku seperti itu...

Tapi kenapa sekarang tampak... aku memang hanya _sendirian_.

Apakah Baekhyun hanya khayalan?

Tidak, tidak mungkin, jelas-jelas kemarin aku bersama Baekhyun. Pasti ini hanya kesalah pahaman, pasti.

"Chanyeol-_hyung_, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir, tanpa sadar aku sudah memegang kepalaku seolah-olah aku akan pingsan.

"Tidak apa-apa, anu... memang kau melihatku masuk ke _flat_ kapan?" tanyaku padanya.

"Oh, itu... kemarin setelah pulang dari _training_, aku melihat _Hyung _berjalan sendirian menuju _flat_, kira-kira pukul 06.00. Awalnya aku ingin menawari payung pada _Hyung _yang kehujanan, tapi _Hyun_g berlari terburu-buru sendirian sambil melindungi diri dengan jaket. Sampai akhirnya aku dapat mengejar _Hyung_, _Hyung_ sudah masuk ke dalam _flat_."

Aku mendengar cerita Kyungsoo dengan perasaan ganjal, aku memang saat itu sedang berlari-lari menuju _flat_ dan menjadikan jaketku sebagai payung, tapi tidak hanya untukku _sendiri_. Aku _ingat_ bagaimana aku berusaha untuk melindungi Baekhyun agar tidak kehujanan, aku _ingat_ bagaimana wajah ragu-ragu Baekhyun saat kutawari dia masuk ke _flat_ku untuk berganti baju, aku _ingat _bagaimana saat dia akan menangis setelah mengatakan dia yang menyelamatkanku waktu itu, dan aku _ingat_ betapa jelasnya aku mencium bibir kecilnya yang terasa semanis es krim stroberi itu. Aku _ingat _segalanya yang kulakukan bersamanya kemarin adalah _nyata_.

"Aku... aku yakin kemarin aku masuk _flat_ bersamanya, aku juga pulang bersamanya kok..." kataku tetap ngotot seperti anak kecil yang percaya bahwa _unicorn_ itu memang ada.

Kyungsoo kelihatannya ragu, tapi akhirnya dia mengatakan, "Itu aku juga tidak tahu jelas, mungkin aku juga yang salah lihat, maaf... Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan_ Hyung_, maksudku yah..." dia terdiam untuk berpikir apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya, "... semoga pengakuan _Hyung_ diterima olehnya."

Dia tersenyum di kaliamat terakhirnya. Iya ya, aku memang sudah menembak Baekhyun, dan dia belum menjawab pengakuanku.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, meyakinkan kalau yang orang lain katakan memang hanya kesalah pahaman! Pasti Kyungsoo hanya salah lihat saja kemarin.

Tapi itu bukan berarti aku yang _salah melihat_ Baekhyun 'kan?

.

Sudah tiga hari aku tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Baru tiga hari, mungkin dia sedang sibuk atau apa, lagi pula aku memang tidak punya nomor ponsel atau alamat rumahnya, aku jadi tidak bisa menghubunginya. Tapi, sesudah seminggu pun aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku jadi penasaran. Apakah dia menghindariku setelah apa yang kuperbuat padanya? Ukh, mungkin saja. Aku pun berusaha untuk mencari dimana alamat Baekhyun, tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku mencoba untuk menanyakan di setiap apartemen di daerahku, tapi semuanya hanya menjawab, "Tidak ada yang bernama Byun Baekhyun disini."

Belum putus asa, aku mencoba untuk mencari di rumah-rumah sekitar. Karena nama marga 'Byun' sangat jarang, aku kesulitan untuk mencarinya, hampir tidak ada keluarga yang bermarga 'Byun' yang tinggal di dekat sini. Sekalinya ketemu, mereka juga tidak kenal dengan orang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Aku sudah mencoba segala yang kubisa, melihat daftar telepon, menanyakan ke teman bahkan polisi untuk mengetahui dimana Byun Baekhyun. Tapi setelah dua minggu mencari informasi yang kudapat hanya "tidak tahu" dan "memang ada yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?"

Perasaanku jadi kacau. Kenapa dia tidak muncul saja? Sudah sebulan penuh aku mencari dirinya. Apa dia pindah? Atau pergi dan tidak bilang-bilang padaku karena membenciku? Memang apa alasannya dia membenciku? Apa karena aku menciumnya? Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaa tentangnya yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Sampai aku mempertanyakan hal yang sama sekali tidak inginku tanyakan.

_Apakah Baekhyun memang hanya khayalanku saja_?

.

Keadaanku makin memburuk. Aku lebih sering kabur, bolos, dan membantah perintah orang-orang. Aku kacau? Memang. Sudah dua bulan sejak aku tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Aku bingung, apakah benar Baekhyun itu hanya khayalanku? Atau aku hanya sedang bermimpi? Haha, iya mungkin saja. Atau mungkin yang lebih fantastik Baekhyun adalah hantu dan hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya? Sejak kapan aku jadi indigo, dan sejak kapan ada hantu semanis dia?

Tapi, aku masih percaya bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar ada. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang. Sudah banyak orang yang bilang, "mungkin hanya mimpi, tidak ada yang bernama Byun Baekhyun" dan hal-hal semacam itu.

"Chanyeol-ah!" aku terkesiap saat tangan seseorang melambai-lambai di depan mataku. Ternyata itu Junmyun-_hyung_, dia pasti menyadarkanku yang sedang terbengong.

"Ahh, _mianhae Hyung_, aku tidak fokus lagi..." ucapku sambil mengusap belakang kepalaku malu.

Junmyun-_hyung_ hanya membuang nafas, "Kau akhir-akhir ini kacau Chanyeol-ah. Ada masalah kah? Kalau ada ceritakan saja, daripada jadi beban terus."

"Ah tidak apa-apa _Hyung_," kataku sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Ceritakan saja, mungkin bisa kubantu," ucap Junmyun-_hyung_ tulus.

Akhirnya aku pun menceritakan masalahku. Aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku. Aku ceritakan saja pada Junmyun-_hyung_. Junmyun-_hyung_ hanya mengangguk-angguk dan setelah mendengar nama Byun Baekhyun, mukanya langsung berubah.

"Byun Baekhyun?" ulangnya ragu, mukanya kelihatan seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa kau tahu _Hyung_?" tanyaku langsung antusias.

"Eh, ya... itu... Iya kalau tidak salah memang benar, iya betul Byun Baekhyun! Aku pernah mendengarnya, dia adalah vokalis band di sebuah SMA, namanya lumayan cukup dikenal, tapi sudah setahun dia tidak terdengar lagi. Aku tidak terlalu tahu sebabnya tapi aku pernah dengar—"

Junmyun-_hyung_ menghentikan omongannya, dia berusaha untuk mengingat apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Aku hanya pernah dengar bahwa dia menghilang setahun yang lalu."

.

"Eh, ya... _dulu_ Baekhyun memang vokalis dari band kita," kata seorang _namja_ yang duduk di hadapanku itu.

Sekarang aku berada di ruang club band SMA yang katanya beranggotakan Baekhyun itu. Wajah _namja_ di hadapanku itu kelihatannya agak canggung dan ragu menceritakan tentang Baekhyun. Ketika aku melihat matanya, dia kelihatan sedih.

"_Dulu_ itu maksudnya... Dia sudah keluar? Lalu apa maksudnya dengan berita dia menghilang? Dia pindah?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Dia terdiam sejenak, lalu dia pun membuang nafas panjang, "Berita itu... Ya bagaimana menceritakannya ya? Dia memang hilang setahun yang lalu, dia menghilang setelah pulang malam karena latihan vokal. Keluarganya dan pihak sekolah mencari-carinya sampai menghubungi polisi, kemungkinan dia diculik atau apa, tapi sudah tiga bulan hasilnya tetap nihil, dia masih menghilang."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mendengar cerita dari _namja_ itu, "Setelah tiga bulan itu akhirnya ada kabar, katanya dia semacam dirampok, tapi tetap saja dia masih tidak ditemukan dan pada akhirnya—" _namja_ itu membuat jeda sebentar, lagi-lagi dia menarik nafas panjang, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini, "—yah, akhirnya tidak menyenangkan. Dia ditemukan meninggal, dengan anggota tubuh tidak sempurna."

Aku tidak percaya dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan. Baekhyun sudah meninggal? Dengan badan tidak sempurna?

"Maksudmu... Dia jadi korban mutilasi?" aku bertanya padanya dengan suara serak, tanpa sadar mataku mulai memerah.

Dia mengangguk pelan, "Ya, anggota tubuhnya terpotong-potong. Keluarganya sempat tidak percaya, tapi setelah dicek, itu memang anggota tubuh Baekhyun. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, pelakunya masih belum ditemukan, sampai saat ini."

Tanganku bergetar, kakiku lemas. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun terpisah-pisah. Siapa orang sialan yang berani melakukannya pada Baekhyun? Memangnya dia salah apa?

"Kau tidak bohong 'kan?" aku masih tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa aku bohong... Aku juga, aku juga tidak mau Baekhyun berakhir seperti itu," aku melihat mata _namja_ itu mulai memerah, "kita sudah bersama-sama membentuk band ini dan dialah yang paling bersemangat. Padahal setelah lulus dia ingin menjadi _trainee_, tapi yah semuanya sudah terengut."

Aku mulai mengingat apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun padaku, dia ingin menjadi _trainee_ tapi tidak bisa. Walaupun dia tidak menjawab alasannya padaku, tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu, karena Baekhyun memang tidak bisa, dia sudah tiada, dia sudah meninggal.

Bodohnya aku malah tersenyum, tapi senyuman pahit. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Baekhyun memang tidak ada, tapi dia ada, dia ada di sampingku. Untuk apa dia menampakan dirinya padaku kalau begitu? Pasti ada suatu alasan.

.

Langit sudah mulai gelap, aku ingin segera pulang, tapi entah apa yang mendesakku untuk tidak pulang dulu. Aku berjalan ke arah taman kecil, melihat beberapa anak kecil bermain-main di bak pasir membuat istana pasir. Aku pun duduk di sebuah ayunan, melihat anak-anak kecil itu bermain dengan gembira. Melihat anak-anak itu lagi-lagi mengingatkanku pada Baekhyun, wajahnya yang polos dan kekanak-kanakan itu sangat mirip anak kecil.

Hari sudah semakin gelap, anak-anak itu pun pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Tinggal aku sendiri di taman itu. Terdiam dan melihat langit yang sudah gelap.

Aku tidak mengayunkan tubuhku di ayunan itu, tapi saat aku terbengong, aku merasakan tangan seseorang mendorong tubuhku sehingga berayun, lalu tangan itu memegang pundakku erat.

Kepalaku spontan mengangkat ke atas, melihat siapa yang ada di belakangku.

Dia menyugingkan senyum yang manis itu, senyum yang kurindakan.

"Baekkie."

"Maaf aku tidak menghubungimu Yeollie," dia tersenyum kecil padaku, dan tanpa sadar dia memelukku dengan lengannya, aku menyukainya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Apa aku pura-pura tidak tahu saja kalau dia sebenarnya sudah meninggal? Pura-pura tidak tahu kenyataannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun bisa bersamaku.

Iya, tidak apa-apa, asal aku bisa bersamanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku? Kau... Apa kau membenciku karena aku... men... ciummu?" aku terdengar canggung mengatakan hal itu, tanpa sadar mukaku merona.

"Bukannya... kau sudah tahu sebabnya?" dia bertanya balik.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku hanya pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Kau sudah tahu 'kan... aku ini siapa," dia tidak menatapku kali ini, tapi lengannya tetap memeluk leherku.

"Aku tidak peduli," ucapku pada akhirnya, "aku tidak peduli kalau kau memang sudah ya, tidak ada di dunia ini. Aku tetap menyukaimu, buktinya kau bersamaku sekarang, apa kau juga menyukaiku?"

Itu memang pertanyaan bodoh, tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku saat ini.

Aku tidak melihat wajahnya, tapi aku yakin dia sedang tersenyum. Entah dia tertawa dan menganggapku bodoh atau apa.

"Aku menyukaimu kok, tapi... Aku mana bisa menyukaimu, kau tidak mau berpacaran dengan orang yang sudah mati 'kan?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak melihatmu sebagai hantu, aku melihatmu sebagai Byun Baekhyun, _namja_ yang kucintai..." kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. Terdengar seperti gombalan memang, tapi aku benar-benar serius.

Baekhyun memperlonggar pelukannya. Tanpa disadari dia mengecup puncuk kepalaku, "_Mianhae_ Yeollie... _Saranghae_..."

Setelah itu aku melihat ke belakangku, sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Dia lenyap begitu saja.

Setelah itu aku pun berjalan menuju _flat_ku. Badanku terasa lemas saat itu. Aku terus berpikir, apakah itu memang pertemuan terakhirku dengannya? Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum, tidak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi. Aku hanya berharap semua ini mimpi, benar-benar mimpi, bahwa Byun Baekhyun hanya muncul di mimpiku saja.

BRAK!

Aku tejatuh setelah dipukul keras di belakang kepala. Sial, apa lagi sekarang?

Tanganku diseret dan dibawa ke sebuah gang sempit yang gelap. Aku didorong sampai membentur tembok.

"Hei bocah, ingat kami?"

.

**tbc**

.

**A/n:** maaf saya telat update, saya harus ngurusin MPLS/MOS dulu, babibu masalah SMA, dan baru seminggu hari-hariku di putih abu-abu dikasih PR banyak aaahhh maaf jadi curhat -_-  
kenapa cerita ini makin nggak banget, makin garing kayak ayam KRISpy, ahhh maaf ya readers, lagi puasa, tidak ditambahi adegan macem2 ehehehe. Saya jahat amat ya sama Baekhyun ehe, uke memang harus menderita (apa-apan tuh?).

Ini balasan review :-*

_Kim Soo Hyun: iya udah meninggal, dimutilasi lagi aduuh sabar ya #nepuk2 #dipukul_

_Henry Park: ternyata dia hantu hehe. Ma... makasih ;A; maaf telat update ._.v_

_Kim Woonkie: iya sekarang Chanyeol udah gede lagi ya, udah berani buka2an kayak Kai :3 (Siwon: puasa wooiii istigfar) Baekhyun emang manis unyu muah(?), maaf updatenya gak kilat ._.v aduh jadi malu dibilang cantik #cuih, tapi tetep aja Baekhyunnya dibikin mati maaf ya #ditampar_

_Guest: terimalah dengan lapang dada #nepuk2. Yeol emang gila, gila karena Baekhyun hehehehe, ma... maaf updatenya lama, salahkan guru saya yang ngasih pr banyak orz #dibakar_

_meyminimin: ini udah panjang, nggak ya? Jangan bunuh saya #apalagi. Iya Baekhyun arwah gentayangan, ganteng2 hantu hehe._

_Guest: #natap horror juga. Maaf updatenya lamaaaa ;A;_

_ahSanHyun: tidak Baekhyun jodohkuuuuu~ #dibakar Chanyeol. Ini lanjutannya asdfghjkl :')_

_Guest: maaf malah lebih pendek ya chap 2nya ;A; #dimutilasi _

_MisaHwang: Iya dia udah maot #ikut galau bareng Chanyeol. Akhirnya happy end kok ehehehe tenang #jangan percaya dulu. Iya HunHan ehehe Sehun kan imut #nyipok Sehun, maaf malah update lemot-_-_

_dinodeer: iya dia hantu ehehe, maaf lama yaaa :'( ahhh ma.. makasih :'D_

_dennisbubble1004__: duuh maaf chap 2 nya malah tambah pendek nggak jelas lagi orz, maaf #dimutilasi masal. Ini chap 2 nya ;D_

_Guest: ehhh ma, makasih... :'D tapi disini hantu Baekkienya, tapi dia tetep jadi hantu unyu muah(?)_

_Keun Yoon__: ini bukan ff horror D: maaf aku nggak asyik :( ini aku update sekarang asyik nggak? #dilemparin batu sama D.O_

_EchAegyo__: Iya Baekkie hantu, Yeollie kissu sama hantu hehehe iya, maaf updatenya lamaaa ;A;_

_Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw__: i.. iya dia hantu D': yeah baekyeol bersatu #kibar bendera krisyeol eh baekyeol_

_LihaNLihuNBbuing2__: ini lanjutannyaaaa, makasih yaaa :-*_

Makasih sebesar-basarnya buat yang review #nyipok semua, semoga bagi yang menjalankan puasa diberkahkan oleh Allah ramadhannya amien :).

Sampai disini dulu, author pamit, mohon maaf jika ada salah, sesungguhnya kesempurnaan hanya milik Yang Diatas. Wallahualam bissawab, wassalam.

#teleport bareng Kai untuk menghindari amukan readers karena ff gj ini


	3. reunion

**Disclaimer:** _sadly, they're not mine, but the story is mine._

.

.

"Hei bocah, ingat kami?"

Aku mengelus kepalaku yang terasa sakit, kutatapi baik-baik siapa orang yang telah memukulku. Sial, itu mereka lagi, orang-orang yang telah membuatku terbaring di rumah sakit beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" tanyaku dengan nada membentak, dan bukannya menjawab dengan mulut, mereka malah menonjokku lagi.

"Yah, kau tahu, gara-gara beberapa waktu yang lalu, salah satu teman kami ditangkap polisi, dan ouh, sepertinya kita juga membutuhkan uangmu lagi," orang sialan itu langsung meraba-raba tubuhku, mencari dimana aku menyimpan dompetku. Setelah dia mendapatkan dompetku dia melemparkannya pada salah satu temannya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan dompetku bukan? Sekarang biarkan aku pergi!" aku segera mendorong orang tadi dan berusaha untuk bangkit, tapi kepalaku langsung dipukul dengan batang kayu oleh salah satu temannya itu. Sial, kepalaku mulai berdarah. Dan bukannya berhenti, mereka malah mulai memukuli dan menendangku sangat kencang. Kenapa aku jadi selemah ini? Sialan, padahal saat pertama mereka menghajarku aku masih bisa melawan mereka walau pada akhirnya aku yang kalah.

Aku tercengang begitu sadar mereka mulai melakukan hal yang lebih parah daripada memukulku. Salah satu dari mereka mulai berusaha menarik jaketku dan berusaha membuka celanaku. Apa-apaan mereka? Ini benar-benar menjijikan! Aku mulai memberontak dan menendang kearah salah satu namja yang berusaha membuka celanaku, kutendang dia tepat di matanya, membuat dia berteriak mengutuk-ngutuk dan mulai menonjoki mukaku lagi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" aku tetap meberontak pada mereka, tapi aku tertahan karena jumlah mereka banyak. Aku melihat ada satu orang yang hanya diam saja berdiri di depanku sambil membawa... handycam?

"Kau tahu, kami belum puas untuk balas dendam padamu bocah, jadi kami berpikir untuk mempermalukanmu saja, hm?" salah satu _namja_ brengsek itu berhasil melepaskan jaketku dan melemparnya tak tentu arah, dia berusaha menarik T-Shirtku.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat kau lumayan juga," salah satu dari mereka mengatakan hal itu sambil berbisik di telingaku, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri mendengarnya.

"Dasar gila! Kau masih belum puas juga melecehkan banyak _yeoja_ atau pun _namja_? Dasar _pedophile_!" ujar temannya sambil tertawa menggelikan.

"Korbanmu terakhir itu, yang tahun lalu kan? Yang kau bunuh akhirnya dibuang begitu saja? Dasar kejam," mereka mulai mengobrol sambil tetap berusaha membuka pakaianku. Ukh, keparat.

"Oh yang tahun lalu itu ya? Anak SMA mungil yang manis itu kan? Dia menyebalkan sih, saat aku mulai 'menyerang'-nya, dia berteriak kencang-kencang dan memukuliku, dan tanpa sadar kucekek dia sampai mati, akhirnya kubuang saja mayatnya ke sungai."

"Memangnya dengan mudahnya kamu membuang mayatnya begitu saja?"

"Tidaklah, kumutilasi saja biar tidak langsung ketahuan polisi, dan tidak akan ketahuan! Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak di penjara kan? Hahaha!"

"Dasar gila! Tapi aku suka caramu!"

Kudengar mereka mulai tertawa-tawa, aku masih berusaha memberontak, tapi mereka menahanku. Salah satu dari mereka mulai melakukan hal paling menjijikan. Dia mulai memciumi mulutku kasar, membuatku tidak bisa bernafas. Aku pun menggigit bibir sialan _namja_ itu dengan kencang, membuat dia menarik dirinya menjauhiku dan mulai menonjokku hingga tersungkur di tanah. Tanganku ditahan oleh kedua temannya yang sama brengseknya. Dia mulai menarik celanaku sambil mendekati mukanya padaku.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu kok seperti yang kuceritakan tadi, aku bermaksud untuk melecehkanmu dan membiarkan semua orang tahu dengan video yang disebarkan itu," bisiknya padaku. Aku hanya bisa mengunmpat-ngumpat kasar dan berusaha melawan. Lalu saat itu dia mulai meraba-raba badanku, sialan!

Entah dapat kekuatan darimana, kakiku mulai menendang kencang kearah _namja_ sialan itu. Kutarik tanganku untuk melepas genggaman dua temannya. Kulawan mereka sebisaku, tapi lagi-lagi kepalaku dipukul dengan batangan kayu.

"Argh!" lagi-lagi aku terjatuh. Kenapa kau jadi selemah ini Chanyeol?

"Kita selesaikan saja dia! Bunuh saja, dia menyebalkan sekali!" ujar salah satu namja itu.

"Dan seperti yang kau lakukan dengan anak SMA waktu itu, mutilasi saja!"

Dan tanpa sadar aku mulai menangkap sesuatu.

Dari tadi mereka membicarakan soal korban mereka yang mereka bunuh tahun lalu. Dia berstatus SMA dan dia dimutilasi. Tunggu, mana mungkin, apa mereka yang...

"Kalian," aku berusaha menatap mereka dengan lemah, mereka kembali menendangku dan memukuliku.

"Diam dasar bocah!" salah satu _namja_ tersebut mulai mengangkat batangan kayu tersebut yang bermaksud untuk memukulku dengan benda itu lagi. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku, sampai aku aku mendengar suara pukulan yang kencang, tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Setelah itu kerusakan ada seseorang yang memelukku. Seseorang yang melindungiku dan membiarkan dirinya yang terpukul kayu untuk melindungiku.

Aku melihat wajah manisnya yang menatapku sambil tersenyum lemah, yang tiba-tiba mendekat lalu mencium keningku sekilas.

"Baekhyun, kenapa?" aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat.

Dia hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu tiba-tiba namja yang awalnya ingin memukulku menarik Baekhyun sambil membalikan tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya. Aku kaget, ternyata mereka bisa melihat Baekhyun juga, tidak seperti yang sudah-sudah hanya aku saja yang melihat Baekhyun.

"Siapa kamu hah? Pacarnya anak i—" _namja_ itu mulai memelototkan matanya saat dia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang hanya menatapnya tajam. Segera namja itu mendorong Baekhyun dengan tampang yang masih shock.

"Kau, mana mungkin—yang waktu..." dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Baekhyun berjalan kearahnya.

"Iya, aku yang waktu itu kamu baginikan lho," Baekhyun tersenyum polos dan langsung mencekik namja itu. Walaupun tubuh Baekhyun lebih kecil, kelihatannya namja itu tidak bisa melawan cekikan Baekhyun yang sangat kuat.

"Argh—hey, tolong aku..." _Namja_ tadi mulai kehilangan nafasnya, sedangkan teman-teman brengseknya sudah kabur entah kemana. _Namja_ itu mendorong tangan Baekhyun dan mulai terbatuk-batuk karena cekikan Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun langsung mendorong _Namja_ tadi, menubruknya ke tembok dengan kencang.

"Apa—apa maumu?" teriak _Namja_ tadi. Terlihat pancaran ketakutan dari matnya.

"Balas dendam," Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyuman yang kelihatannya polos, tapi mengerikan. Baekhyun mulai mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana _Namja_ tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah pisau.

Baekhyun muali bermain-main dengan pisau itu. Dia mendekatkan pisau itu ke leher, pipi, dan mulut si _Namja_, lalu dia mulai menggores pipi _Namja_ tersebut dengan pisaunya.

"Hei—hei, itu kan masa lalu! Kau sudah mati!" _Namja_ itu mulai meronta-ronta, tapi percuma, Baekhyun menahan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Oh ya? Baru saja kejadiannya setahun yang lalu dan kau sebut itu masa lalu?" Baekhyun mulai memainkan pisaunya, tapi bukan kearah _Namja_ tersebut, tapi dia mengarahkan pisaunya kearah dirinya sendiri.

Dia mulai menggores lehernya yang putih itu sehingga mengeluarkan darah, "Kau ingat bagaimana kau menggorok leherku setelah membunuhku?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih berbicara walaupun darahnya mulai mengocor banyak dari lehernya. Melihat pemandangan itu aku merasa mual, aku membenci bau darah yang amis itu. Walaupun aku tahu Baekhyun memang bukan manusia, tapi darahnya itu kelihatan nyata.

"Dan memotong-motong tanganku?" Baekhyun mulai memotong tangannya tepat di daerah urat nadinya, darahnya langsung memuncrat seperti air mancur, benar-benar pemandangan yang mengirikan. Seolah-olah aku benar-benar melihat Baekhyun yang penuh darah. Aku berusaha menedekatkan diri padanya, tapi kepalaku terasa sakit, aku pun mulai mengeluarkan suara untuk menyuruhnya berhenti menyiksa dirinya seperti itu, walaupun aku tahu dia tidak kesakitan, tapi—

"Dan aku akan membuat kau merasakannya juga ya _hyung_~" Baekhyun pun mulai menancapkan pisaunya ke kaki _Namja_ tersebut, membuat dia berteriak kesakitan.

Baekhyun mulai menancapkan pisaunya lagi ke lengan si _Namja_ yang sepertinya sudah sangat kesakitan. Dia mulai meronta-ronta kesakitan. Aku memang membenci _Namja_ brengsek itu, tapi yang dilakukan Baekhyun itu salah, tidak seharusnya dia membalas dendam, dia—dia kelihatan berbeda.

Dia tidak seperti Baekhyun yang kukenal.

Baekhyun yang manis dan polos.

Yang kulihat di depan hanya seperti arwah gentayangan yang membalaskan dendamnya.

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai merangkak mendekati Baekhyun, berusaha untuk menggapai tubuhnya. Sebelum dia menancapkan pisau pada_ Namja_ itu untuk ketiga kalinya, aku segera menghambur ke tubuhnya yang kecil dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Dia langsung berhenti, melepas pisaunya, melihat _Namja_ yang tadi dia serang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, pingsan mungkin.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku Chanyeol?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih.

Aku hanya membuang nafasku, "Tadi bukan Baekhyun yang kukenal, Baekhyun yang kukenal adalah Baekhyun yang baik, manis, dan polos."

Kudengar dia tertawa kecil, lalu membalikan badannya dan menatapku. Tanpa babibu, aku segera mendekatkan wajahku padanya, mempersempit jarak diantara kita, hampir aku menyentuh bibirnya, dia segera menghambur memeluk erat, dan aku merasakah tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

Dia menangis, aku bisa merasakan bahuku basah karena air matanya. Aku balas memeluknya erat, mengelus surai hitamnya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku—aku hiks, aku... aku hanya ingin bisa terus bersamamu kau tahu? Kalau saja aku masih hidup, aku hiks, aku tidak mengerti... Awalnya aku hanya ingin membalas dendam pada mereka, tapi saat melihatmu, aku ingin melindungimu, aku merasa ingin bersamamu lebih lama, aku—aku sadar ternyata aku menyukaimu..." Baekhyun mulai sesegukan, dia mermas bajuku dan membuatnya basah dengan air matanya.

"Kau tidak salah Baekkie... Karena aku juga ingin bisa lebih lama bersamamu," aku menatap matanya yang penuh air mata, dia menatapku dengan mata sipitnya seperti anak anjing yang kebingungan arah. Aku pun memejamkan mataku, mendekatkan wajahku padanya, melakukan hal yang tadi tertunda.

Aku menciumnya dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya, kurasakan pipiku basah karena air matanya. Dia mulai membalas menciumku, melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku, kupeluk pinggangnya agar tidak ada jarak lagi diantara kita.

Setelah itu aku tak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi.

.

.

.

_Setahun kemudian_

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku saat aku merasa ada dua orang duduk di sebelahku, aku tidak terlalu mengubris mereka, aku merasa mengantuk karena _training_ hari ini sangat melelahkan sampai tertidur di kereta. Dua orang yang duduk di sebelahnya kelihatan asyik mengobrol sehingga aku tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurku lagi.

"Jadi kau akan menjadi _trainee_ mulai bulan depan?" tanya salah satu dari dua orang itu.

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka, hehe... akhirnya satu jalan untuk menjadi bintang idola mulai tercapai!" ucap orang yang satunya lagi dengan semangat. Ternyata dia akan mejadi _trainee_ toh, dia kelihatannya senang sekali, padahal aku sudah mulai malas menunggu kapan aku akan didebutkan, tapi kedengarannya anak itu bersemangat sekali, hm, kira-kira dia se-agency denganku tidak ya?

Kereta pun berhenti, "Ah sudah ya, aku sudah sampai, dah Baekkie!"

Baekkie?

"Dah juga!" ujar _namja_ yang katanya bernama Baekkie itu. Aku berusaha melawan keinginanku untuk melihat wajanya, lagi pula suaranya kedengaran berbeda, suaranya lebih berat, toh mungkin saja namanya bukan Baekhyun, Baekhee atau Baekyeon atau apalah mungkin, kalau pun itu Baekhyun, pasti bukan Baekhyun yang kukenal.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ringtone dari HP-ku, segera kuangkat, ternyata dari temanku Kris-_hyung_.

Kuangkat telepon dengan malas, "Ada apa _Hyung_?"

"Kau pulang lebih awal lagi Chanyeol?" suaranya terdengar tegas dan agak marah walaupun dari telepon.

"Maaf _Hyung_, aku ada keperluan, hehe," jawabku mencari alasan.

"Keperluan dengan ranjangmu?" katanya ketus.

"Ya Hyung! Aku lelah nih! Lagi pula agency kita tidak mendebutkan kita terus! Aku bosan dan lelah!" ujarku dengan nada agak manja.

"Jangan manja Yeol, kalau kau begini terus kau akan makin lama didebutkan!" dia mulai menceramhiku lagi.

"Paling tidak aku pernah muncul di MV SNSD-sunbaenim haha," ujarku sambil tertawa garing.

Aku tahu pasti Kris-_hyung_ sedang memutarkan bola matanya, "Terserah kau, pokoknya besok kau harus datang dan tidka boleh bolos juga harus latihan full!"

Belum aku membalasnya, dia sudah menutup sambungannya.

"Kau _trainee_ juga? Kau trainee di SM?" tiba-tiba kudengar _namja_ yang tadi bernama 'Baekkie' itu mulai menoleh kearahku. Aku tidak membalik menatapnya, aku masih belum berani melihat wajahnya. Aish, dan kenapa lagi aku harus menyingkir, toh mana mungkin dia Baekhyun.

"Kau pernah muncul di MV-nya SNSD? Kau hebat sekali! Aku fans berat mereka!" _namja_ itu mulai berceloteh sendiri dan aku masih tidak meliriknya.

"Ohh, maaf aku tidak sopan, aku akan menjadi trainee di SM juga untuk bulan depan, aku masih baru jadi mohon bimbingannya ya," ucanya sambil menundukan kepala.

"Ehm, ya..." balasku dingin masih tidak balas menatapnya.

Dia terdiam sejenak lalu sepertinya dia mulai kesal dengan responku yang cuek.

"Hei, kenapa kau menyembunyikan wajahmu terus?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku cepat.

"Kenapa? Aku jelek?"

"Mana kutahu, aku belum melihatmu."

"Makanya tatap orang saat berbicara dengannya!" kelihatannya dia mulai jengkel, tiba-tiba dia mulai menarik lenganku dan membuat aku berhadapan dengan dia, tapi aku menutup mataku.

"Kenapa sih kau ini? Kau pikir aku medusa?" Dia mulai kesal, "Aku ini tampan kok..."

Huh, pede sekali dia, dia mana mungkin Baekhyun. Baekhyun kan manis dan lucu, tidak sok pede dan kasar seperti dia.

"Tidak percaya buka saja matamu! Huh!" Dia kedengarannya kesal. Aku pun perlahan-lahan membuka mataku, memperhatikan sosok yang ada didepanku itu.

Dan benar saja—setelah melihat wajahnya aku mematung seketika.

"Nah aku tampan kan?"

"..."

"Hei kenapa diam saja? Kaget ya akan ketampananku?"

"..."

"Hahaha tuh kan betul—eh HEI! Apa-apaan kamu!" dia mulai berteriak saat aku langsung menarikanya kedalam pelukanku.

"Hei, apa-apaan kamu..." dia tidak banyak memprotes, dia hanya pasrah dipekul olehku.

Aku merasakan ada beberapa orang yang mulai menatap kita, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku saat melihat wajah namja ini.

"Apa kau tidak ingat padaku Baekkie?" bisikku padanya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku? Aku bahkan belum mengenalkannya! Kau penguntit ya! Ya dasar _pervert_!" ucap namja yang ternyata memang—entahlah—bernama Baekkie itu.

"Tadi temanmu memanggil namamu."

"Oh i, iya ya.. hehe.."

"Tapi apa kau memang tidak mengingatku?" aku bertanya lagi, kulepaskan pelukanku, kutatap wajah itu intens, dia memang Baekhyun.

"Haah? Ya hmm kamu yang muncul di MV Genie ya?" jawabnya ragu-ragu.

"Byun Baekhyun..."

Dia memelototkan matanya, "Itu... kau tahu darimana nama lengkapku?"

"Pertemuan pertama kita disini lho, masa kau tidak ingat," jawabku sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Mimik mukanya yang awalnya bingung tiba-tiba seperti menyadari akan sesuatu...

Dia menundukan kepalanya beberapa saat, dan dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku lama.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu, tapi kenapa ada..." dia mulai menatapku lebih lekat, kudekatkan wajahku padanya.

"Ada rasa rindu yang dalam..." ujarnya lalu menatapku lagi. Lalu sontak aku menciumnya sekilas, dia tidka melawan sama sekali walaupun orang-orang di sekitar kita mulai merasa tidak nyaman, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Apa kau sudah ingat, Baekkie?"

Dia menunduk lagi tapi setelah menunduk dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya lagi dengan cepat sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Senyum yang kurindukan selama setahun ini.

.

.

.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Walaupun segalanya terasa tiba-tiba, aku tahu Tuhan sudah _merencanakannya_.

.

.

.

**END karena keseringan terserang TBC huhu cedih yach**

**A/N:** cerita apa iniiii ending macam apa iniiii (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ maaf ya saya telat banget updatenya, maaf sebesar-besarnya, udah lagi endingnya gj maksa norak gitu deh tau deh ah ya lol, yang penting Happy Ending ya kan hehe #tebarbunga.

Maaf ya kalau bingung sama endingnya yang maksa sok-sok-an bahagia, kalau sad ending ga enak aja hehe. Saya juga minta maaf karena telaaat banget updatenya, terakhir update ini pas bulan puasa haduh maaf sebesar-besarnya ya readers, SMA itu ternyata sibuk banget sampe di otak cuman ada logaritma sama vektor doang huaah -_-" Ini juga kusempet-sempetin bikin, menghilangkan stress dari ulangan matematika tadi yang naujubilah senaujubilahnya wajah derpnya Kris haha.

btw, terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk readers dan reviewers sudah menyempatkan waktunya membaca ff gj ini... sungguh ini ff apaan hahahaha. maaf ya saya gak sempet balas review, maaf bangeeet, tapi intinya sama buat semua readers dan reviewers: I LOVE YOU! CIPOK!

Jadi udah ya utangku selesai, dadah cipoook review ya baik deh #tebarFotoBaekYeol


End file.
